A and O
by Kjtwo23
Summary: Summary: Ainz ooal gown the guild that towered before all in Yggdrasil. It now comes to an end. The leader, the master, the lord Momonga. Watch as he is transported into the new world with his guild mates beloved creations and their great tomb.


**Summary:** Ainz ooal gown the guild that towered before all in Yggdrasil. It now comes to an end. The leader, the master, the lord Momonga watch as he is transported into the new world with his guild mates beloved creation and their great tomb. **A/N: Sorry for grammatical errors not a grammar god. May be intense comma's ahead! Watch out!**

In the great tomb sits a being that stands above death himself. Calling him God would be like calling a fish a shark. Yet as he sits around the marble white table, with forty one seperate seats, the great being was pissed (pissed was an understatement, more like livid) In and around the room there was no-one only himself. All of his comrades left him, they left this virtual world and favored the real one. As he sat and waited over a whole day for his guid-mates to finally return to their best moments in life. Their home, their life, The Great Tomb of Nazarick. In a desperate plea he even wrote an email to the original nine. (founders of the guild for you people that don't know the lore) As you see Nazarick isn't a guild for humans, god no, it's a guild for the cynical, the heartless, the villains, and the strong willed. It's a guild for monsters.

You see there are three types of "races" in Yggdrasil the heteromorphs, the demi-humans, and finally us, the humans. The most powerful are the heteromorphs, as they can adapt to any place or world in the great tree. Second the demi-humans for their wisdom and knowledge of the vast world. And finally the weakest of the bunch the humans, the food for the top two. Yet they have limitless potential to be anywhere and be anything.

As the great being sits at the table, beside him are red rose seats filled with nothing, that are outlined with gold. As Momonga takes in the scenery he and his friends have built a small notification pops up on his HUD. [Herohero Logged IN]

As the skeleton looks around the room for the gelatinous form, a whirlpool of dark blue takes place right in front of him. He hasn't seen him in three years. After the fall of the would he say to him? Welcome back? No, that's to bland for him. After they left him and their guild to rot?! He was going to have a hell of a stern conversation with him.

"Herohero." Loneliness crept their way into his masterful voice. He had to cough a couple of times to sound not like a lonely house wife, whose on the verge of crying after seeing her husband after a late-night "work" session. Yet, no anger, no rath, it seems his mind and body are disagreeing with each other.

As the black blob took place, a slime, to be exact. Momonga just stared at the masterful black ooze take place in his rightful chair across from him.

"Sorry Momonga-san!" As he said this the ooze bowed or the closest thing to it.

"I didn't know what time we would get off today and I have work tomorrow-they have been slave driving me!" [The term slave drive: means modern slave, as in working all hours and taking overtime a lot.]

"Ah-ahh. That's fine Herohero. It's a privilege just to see you here."

"Thanks." The ooze seemed to want to express his feelings, but having no bones it's proving more than difficult.

Momonga helped him with that by showering him with, TY, and smiley faces emoticons. The slime seemed to appreciate that, by sending him one thumbs up!

"So...have you been waiting for me this whole time?" Flabbergasted Momonga came up with a hurried response of "no" Which means yes, for Herohero.

"Momonga!" The slime sounded like a mother scolding her child for staying up late.

"It's alright. I mean this is my pride and joy-my life."

"Ok. Sorry again for not showing up job was killing me."

"What do you do again?"

"Ahh-ummm" The slime seemed to mumble an inadiable response his question.

"Any way I think it's time for me to leave. I have to work overtime tomorrow and I don't want stay up late. Thank you Momonga for keeping the guild together for so long. To be honest I was surprised to see it still standing." Overwhelming sadness took over his voice as he said it and the slime cutly looked at the ground.

"I think they learned their lesson from last time. Can't you stay till the end? I'm sure will see our friends again." As he said this Herohero looked up at the clock [20:43] it read. After releasing a heavy sigh. Momonga knew his answer was an unfortunate no.

"It's fine. I should have known better to bother you anyway. You may take your leave." Momonga seemed to look down as he said the first few words of his sentences. But, picked up vigor when he said the last."

"Thanks, Maybe we can meet up in Yggdrasil 2?"

"You never know." Yggdrasil two, their making a second release.

"Bye." After saying bye the slime looked up and saw he was in his one-room apartment again.

"Meet up again? Are FUCKING kidding me?! Meet up where, tell me where?!" The fury of Momonga was released.

"No. It was my fault of course he would chose IRL instead of the game. Common sense after all." Momonga looked at the time it said [20:45] a deafening silence returned to the room. Crushing Momonga's hope that some of his mates will return.

Instead of whirling in the gloomy atmosphere in the room, Momonga wanted to walk the halls of the guild again and it's wonderful seven floors. ( I don't know how many floors their are)

* * *

" . "

" "

"What?" As Tony woke up and saw an unfamiliar sight in his bedroom.

"The president needs your advice." And as soon as the words left the agents mouth, Tony knew what it was at once.

"You couldn't call, I didn't know the president sends pervs to my bedroom."

"We tried. You didn't answer. Anyway the helicopter is waiting for you." The agent, tony can now clearly see as an african male, made a swing motion with his arm, to the helipad.

"No need. I g-" He wanted to make this public after all. The president wanting his help, boy would the press would lick his boots for information.

"No, is not an acceptable answer." The agent looked down at him in distrust

"Fine." A very, very reluctant fine escaped his mouth. The agent hinted at his beltbulkle, (his gun)

And made the swooping motion again.

* * *

 **A/N: I Now have new profound respect for authors. This took a while. I don't know what happened to the " scene." (when he is waking up) it's not loading, ohh well. Thanks for those who are reading this, it gives my fulfillment.**


End file.
